


Feeling

by Leviarty



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan can't feel pain, can't feel much of anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling

Nathan can't feel pain, can't feel much of anything. He's had doors slammed on his fingers, fallen from a three story building, nearly drowned, but he doesn't feel any of it. He doesn't feel the tightness in his chest when he inhales the smoke from a burning building, doesn't filch when someone punches him so hard across the face that it breaks his jaw. He doesn't feel it.

But he also doesn't feel anything when a pretty girl kisses him passionately.

It's hard to miss something you can hardly remember ever having. Like the ability to actually feel.

But then, there are times he can feel everything.

Maybe it's one of those Haven things, because nothing else could explain why he can always feel Duke's teeth sinking into his lower lip, and the way his skin burns when Duke's hands are pressed into his sides and how his kisses make him weak. Every moment Duke touches him he is in compete ecstasy just _feeling_ and he loves every second of it.


End file.
